pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 2
Back at the house, everybody is already packed up and ready to go to Disney Parks Resort. Then later Lawrance rent a bus to make more room for the everyone and finally their friends is Isabella, Vivian, Jeremy, Suzy, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Stacy, Mrs. Hirano, The Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Jenny, Clotrane, and Sally has arrive in front of the house. And finally the bus has arrive and they went inside the bus. Lawrance: So is everybody ready. Everyone: YEAH! Lawrance: Okay then, were off. And now the music starts when Lawrance starts driving the bus and headed to highway from Danville to Disneyland. Phineas: Disney Parks Resort, here we come. Can't seem to get my mind off of you Back here at home there's nothin' to do Now that I'm away I wish I'd stayed Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in When you looked at me I should've run But I thought it was just for fun I see I was wrong And I'm not so strong I should've known all along that time would tell A week without you Thought I'd forget Two weeks without you and I Still haven't gotten over you yet CHORUS Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone A week without you Thought I'd forget Two weeks without you and I Still haven't gotten over you yet CHORUS Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Meant to be spent alone The songs end. Finally they made it to California while everybody was sleeping until Phineas had woke up early and looked out the window. Linda: Hi Phineas. Phineas: Hi mom. Are there yet? Linda: Yes. Phineas: Really! Linda: Look out your window and see what's in it. He looked out the window again until he gasp and saw Disney Parks Resort. Phineas: Oh my gosh! We finally made it. Wake up everybody! We made it to Disney Parks! Everybody was awake until they looked out their window and saw Disneyland. Everybody cheered. Isabella: Look! We made it! Candace: WOO HOO! Baljeet: YES! Buford: It's about time we made it. When they enter the gate, one of the cast member was standing outside until the bus has arrive. Cast Member: Hello, welcome to Disneyland Resort. How can I help you. Lawrance: Yes. Were the special guests to our trip and we would expected to see Mickey and Minnie. Cast Member: Oh, you're a special guest. Okay then, since they've been expected to see you, I'm gonna take the bus to park it and put your lugage to Disneyland Hotel. Lawrance: Thank you. Okay everyone, we should get off the bus so he can park it and put our lugage to Disneyland Hotel. Isabella: Disneyland Hotel! This means I get to sleep with Phineas. After they got out the bus, the Cast Member drove off and park it. And now as they enter the gate, the announcer was on and the music began to start. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Welcome to Disney Dream Park, The Happiest Place On Earth. Everybody has enter to Main Street U.S.A. and look around the town as they began to sing. Calling out around the world, Are you ready for a brand new theme Summer's here and the time is right, For dancin' in the street They'd dancin' in Chicago Down in New Orlean Were in New York City All we need is music, sweet music, There'll be music everywhere There'll be swinin', swayin', and records playin', For dancin' in the street Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear, Just as long as you are there So come on, every guy grab a girl, Everywhere around the world They'll be dancin' They'd dancin' in the street There's an invatation, Across the nation, A chance for the folks to meet There'll be laughin', and singin', and musics swinin', And dancin' in the streets Are you need is music, sweet music, They'll be music everywhere.... Everybody heard something until someone just bark. Linda: Oh my gosh! Look! It's Pluto! Pluto came out first with happy joy and lick Phineas's face until they look again and saw another one. Jeremy: Oh wow! It's Donald Duck! Look over here! Donald Duck came out for second and the kids give him a hug when they hear somethings funny. Stacy: Mom, look! It's Goofy! My Favorite! Goofy came out for third when he's spinnin' around and give them some hug and finnaly the announcer was on. Announcer: Here they are, your host, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey and Minnie came out and the crowd goes cheered while the music continued Phineas: IT'S THEM! CHORUS M-I-C-K-E-Y, Mickey and Minnie Mouse Calling out Around the world, Dancin' in the streets Summer's here and the time is right, Dancin' in the streets Calling out around the world, Dancin' in the street They'll swinin', swayin', and records playin', Dancin' in the streets Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh Dancin' int he streets The song ends and everybody cheered. To be continued.... Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Dialogue